Pups Save A Sport Pup!
This will be a collab story between me & Vixiedog - yay! =3 Characters * Beacon * Trail * Deaton * Scrapper * Lilybell Summary Beacon is totally excited for the upcoming sports event! Since he's an unofficial member of Deaton's Paw Patrol this sporty beagle has a lot extra time on his hands. So Beacon decides to set up some sporting events for the residents of the town. A soccer game, a race - all kinds of events that will be perfect for the upcoming weekend! Everything is carefully planned and Beacon is very excited - until he gets injured the day before! Stuck in a cast for a few days, Beacon will be unable to host his very own Sports day happening the very next day. The only other pup who is up for the job? Trail! "No way!" - BB "Oh let me handle it!" - Trail Will Trail be able to take over the Sporting events in style? Or will it all end in a major fail? Story Beacon smiled at his planning. In only one day would his sports event happen. In the mean while why don't he go dig in the trash. He jumped into the pile and started digging. Though it wasn't very long before tragedy struck. As he was digging through the trash he tripped on something and went flying. He landed with a thud and whimper as he landed hard and looked at his paw. At the noise Trail and Scrapper came running over. "Okay what happened here?" asked Trail with an annoyed tone in her voice. " Well I might have been digging around in the trash and tripped and-" Beacon was cut off by Trail's collar beeping on. " What?! No Trail! I am perfectly okay see!" exclaimed Beacon trying to get up. One back paw pushed him back down and the other was stuffed in his mouth. "Lilybell get down her now. Beacon hurt himself" said Trail into the tag. A response started but Beacon disabled the call before Trail could hear it. But moments later Lilybell was seen racing towards them. She went over to Beacon put down a bundle of herbs and checks out Bacon's paw. She takes out some herbs and mashes them up and puts them on Beacon's paw. "This might sting a bit" Lilybell says. Beacon's eye widen and water up as the sting happens. Then Lilybell wraps up Beacon's paw in a cast. "What?! A cast!? This is all a very bad dream" exclaimed Beacon. "Nope. You broke your paw" says Trail hiding her smile at Beacon's bewildered face. "Oh stop smirking Trail! I know you're smirking at me behind your paw!" Beacon growled, clearly frustrated. The nerve of Trail! How rude could she get? "Hey pups! How's everything over he-" Deaton paused as he walked up and quickly took in the scene before him. It wasn't that complicated - Beacon was clearly injured, again. And he was glaring at Trail. Again. "Beacon! What did you do now?" Deaton groaned. "It totally wasn't my fault Dee!" "Oh? It wasn't? Then whose fault was it exactly?" Deaton put his hands on his hips and looked Beacon straight in the eye. Deaton liked to think of himself as a fair leader and always heard everyone's side of the story first. So let's just see what Beacon had to say for himself this time. "Oh. Uh, well, you see - what had happened was..." Beacon let his voice trail off on purpose as he tried to think of the best way to explain everything to his leader while not making himself look like a complete fool. He was pretty sure Trail saw him as one in her eyes anyway. "Well Beacon? I don't have all day you know," Deaton gently reminded him as he he crouched down to his level. Deaton reached into his pocket and pulled out his pup pad. "You know as well as I do that a mission can be come in at any time - and I need to be ready. There's also the fact that we need to find you a replacement for your all sporting event tomorrow..." Beacon's entire body froze. No. Deaton had not just said what he thought he did - had he?!